Prince Charming
by Sulhadahne
Summary: [XaldinOC][oneshot][Part of the ORGLUV series] An absentminded girl saves Xaldin's life, but all he has for her is contempt. Or... could it be he's embarrassed?


**003: XALDIN, the WHIRLWIND LANCER**

_**Prince Charming**_

Seven years ago on the small chain of islands known as the Destiny Islands, a terrible storm occurred and devastated the people of the islands. The aftermath of the storm would change the islands for good. For, a young red headed girl was found on the edge of the islands.

And a dark skinned girl was on the opposite side of the islands, caught in the debris of fallen trees.

The young red head would grow up to be Kairi, the pure hearted princess of Radiant Garden, ally to Sora and Riku.

The girl would become a feisty dreamer.

So, here we are, flying above Destiny Islands, floating down to the small beach where a dark skinned girl name Bebe grinned and danced about in the surf.

The ocean was cool and quiet, as late evening had already come about and Bebe still flailed about in the surf, holding her baby blue dress about her skinned knees as she smiled. Her hair was fluffy and dark, and tied into two puffy balls on her head. Blue eyes sparkled with the ocean's reflection as Bebe looked about happily.

"Bebe!"

A voice called for her, and a male teenager appeared on the beach after exiting a hut.

"Bebe!" The boy repeated.

"What?" Bebe asked her voice sweet and innocent, if somewhat annoyed.

"The campfire's ready!"

"I'll be over later!"

Huffing, the boy name Tidus walked back into the hut and to the other side of the island. Bebe huffed as well and turned to the ocean, letting her dress drop and get wet.

"Stupid boys…" She mumbled.

Something caught her eye; a dark form in the water. It was a body! Maybe some ship had drowned at sea! And this man had survived! Something must've happened; something…

As her overactive imagination began working, Bebe rushed into the water, soaking herself as the form came closer.

It was a man in a black trench coat, with dark hair in braids and side burns. He was quite handsome and only perhaps five years older than her! Bebe flushed and giggled. But that wasn't important at the moment. She had to help Prince Charming before becoming the Damsel in Distress!

She certainly had an overactive imagination.

Heaving the heavy, muscular man to the shore, Bebe looked him over. He was breathing really hard, as if he were in pain.

"I don't know how to help!" Bebe whispered frantically. "But I can't take you to anybody! You're a nobody!"

Bebe was close friends with Sora, and Riku and the others, so she knew the story. If she told them about him, they would surely kill her Prince Charming!

What could she do? What could she do?

Bebe curled her knees up and looked him over. She'd have to hide him somewhere. She could hurry and put him in a dingy, and take him to her secret place!

"That's what I'll do", Bebe told herself. "I'll keep you at my secret place."

The man was rather heavy, but Bebe was rather determined. Pulling on his hood, Bebe slowly pulled the man towards the dock. The girl tried to spare him when she pulled him up the steps, and then she pulled the dingy onto the dock and set him in it. She had to drag the dingy back down to the beach (realizing she had pulled the man onto the dock for no reason, Bebe smacked her forehead) and pushed it into the water.

"Whew." She mumbled, wiping her brow. Now, she and the man were floating in the water. It was then Bebe realized she didn't have any oars!

"If I jump out and get them, I'll never get back in! I might lose him!" Sighing and cursing her absentmindedness, Bebe leaned forward and tried to paddle with her hands. Oddly enough, as much as she paddled, she only went backwards, not towards the main island…

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ISLAND

"Hey", Sora called to Tidus as the boy came out of the hut and towards the fire. Tidus smiled and walked over.

"Where's Bebe?" Selphie asked. Tidus huffed stubbornly.

"Doesn't want to come yet." He mumbled. Sora looked at the boy closely.

What was Bebe doing?

When two hours passed and the main island didn't come into view, Bebe's imagination kicked in again. What had she done? She might never see home again! What if she'd saved a maniac? Or if she died of starvation! What had she done?

"Oh, man…" She mumbled, hugging herself. It was very cold.

The man was still breathing very hard. He seemed to be in even more pain, as his face was contorted. Bebe looked at him with pity.

"You poor thing!" She muttered. Bebe looked down at herself. She was soaked, but she had body heat.

"I may not be a healer, but I might be able to keep you warm." She mumbled hopelessly. Bebe had never felt more useless.

Lying down on top of the man, Bebe wrapped her arms around him after putting his arms on her waist. That way she wouldn't roll off if she fell asleep. And besides… she was cold.

"I hope you're okay, mister." She mumbled sadly before scooting up towards his shoulder and closing her eyes.

Bebe slept for an hour or so, but soon enough her imagination kept her from sleeping. Hopelessness and fear and helplessness drowned her mind in sorrow as she worried for herself and for the man. If she hadn't been so stupid, they wouldn't be in this mess! Tears welled at her eyes.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Bebe mumbled with a sniffle. "I'm so stupid!"

During her pitying and angry thoughts, Bebe did not notice the man's eyes open. But she did realize he was awake as soon as his hands held tighter to her waist.

"Where am I?" He mumbled drowsily, still in a lot of pain. As his hold on her tightened, Bebe gave out a cute yelp. The man's eyes turned on her as he tried to focus.

"You…?" He moaned. Bebe flushed.

"Me?" She asked. The man chuckled.

"Who else is there?"

Flushing, Bebe put her elbows on the man's chest and sat up. "I'm Bebe. I found you on the beach and I tried to get you to my house, but I… well; now we're in the middle of the ocean… and stuff…" Bebe's confidence and voice faded as she spoke.

"We are, hmm?" His tone seemed to be taunting. Bebe looked at him funny.

"Yeah… last I checked." She mumbled stupidly. Looking over the side, Bebe saw water. But what was that reflected in the water? Glancing up, Bebe saw rough stone arches above them.

"We are at my home now, human. The World that Never Was." Bebe gasped.

"The base of Organization XIII?"

Bebe shrieked when the man's hand soared towards her and clasped her throat, and she clawed at his hand in surprise.

"How do you know that?" He spat angrily.

"Sora – Sora told me. I – live on the island, with – with him." Bebe frantically spilled the beans. With a sneer, the man let her go. Gasping for air, Bebe rubbed her throat. Luckily, he hadn't hurt her really. Shyly scooting to the back of the boat, she took the chance to glance back at the man. He was still grimacing in pain.

Bebe smiled and shook her head. _Rough around the edges, but still Prince Charming!_

Slowly and shyly Bebe moved back over to the man. He glanced at her as she moved to his side and put her hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"When we were out on the water, you were in a lot of pain, but when I, um… laid down with you, you got better. So just lie down before you hurt yourself!" Bebe told him. The man blinked. Stubbornly, Bebe put both her hands on his muscular chest and tried to push him down. Of course, the small girl had no chance.

"Who are you?" The man muttered, his eyebrow disappearing behind his bangs.

"Bebe." She told him. "Now lie down! You're hurt!"

Xaldin allowed her to gently push him down as he watched her with subtle fascination. Did this girl have a clue? What was she thinking? He could snap her neck without a second thought.

Shyly, Bebe scooted back onto his chest again and put her arms around his neck. The man still was looking down at her oddly.

"You won't ask my name?" He asked her.

"That's okay, you probably wouldn't tell me." Bebe giggled into the bend where his neck and shoulders met. Her breath against his skin felt nice.

As Bebe settled down and closed her eyes, she thought, _I can always just call you Prince Charming._

"… Xaldin."

"Hmm?"

"My name is Xaldin."

_Okay. Xaldin, Prince Charming._

When Bebe awoke, she was in a bed.

_Awww, not again! Don't tell me it was a dream!_

Voices were in the room somewhere, female voices. Moaning, Bebe rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"She's awake!"

Opening her eyes, Bebe saw a really tall blonde and a serious looking woman in a wheel chair. Blinking innocently, Bebe looked around the white room in fascination.

_The adventure isn't over! Yay! But where's Grouchy Prince Charming?_

"Hi." The blonde waved kindly. The girl in the wheelchair smiled and nodded.

Bebe grinned and leapt out of bed.

"Hey, I'm Bebe. Where am I?" She asked.

"The Castle that Never Was." The wheelchair lady answered. "Base of the Organization XIII."

"I'm Lily." The blonde smiled. "This is Jess."

"So, um… what's going on?" Lily smiled.

"Well…"

"Both Xigbar and I woke up in the care of women." Xemnas began.

"And we both got us some hotties for good now." Xigbar grinned. Xemnas rolled his eyes.

"What the nincompoop is saying is that both of you fell in love and received hearts?" Xaldin spoke. "And that, most likely, I will fall in love with that island girl, or just not receive my heart at all?"

"Probably." Xigbar spoke. "So lighten up on the girl! She saved your (non)existence, buddy!"

Rubbing his temples tiredly, Xaldin stood and paced. Xemnas watched his associate.

"It's times like these you wish Luxord was still here so you can play some cards." Xaldin joked. Xigbar stood and gave him a grin.

"Hey, Luxord ain't the only card shark around here, dude. Come on, Supes, let's play some poker." Rolling his eyes again, Xemnas stood and followed his friends into the kitchen.

"Wow."

Bebe sat on the edge of the bed with a big grin on her face. "It's just like a real romance story!"

"It is a real romance story." Lily laughed.

"I don't think Xaldin knows that." Jess grumbled.

A week passed and Bebe began to get used to living in the castle. She had her own, huge room which had once belong to a "Number Nine", and everyone believed it fit her personality perfectly. Bebe had to agree; it was messy and crazy and comfortable. Whoever Number Nine was, he was really cool!

Bebe learned the rules of living in the castle two days into her living there. As much fun as it was to annoy the Superior, he had a short temper, and Lily wasn't always there to protect Bebe from being thrown into the Abyss that was below the castle.

But while Xemnas didn't appreciate Bebe's perky personality, Xigbar liked her just fine. The two could usually be found playing video games and eating all the junk food in the kitchen.

Whenever she could Bebe would hang out with Xaldin, which usually meant watching him train or following him. Xaldin didn't often talk to Bebe, and usually only eased up when she wasn't in the room.

Luckily, there were two other girls to talk to. Oddly enough, Bebe got along better with Jess than Lily, but all the girls stayed together and hung out. Most often, they worked in the castle garden, trying to restore it, or they went out shopping together. (Lily had been voted castle shopper, since Jess didn't always have the patience and sometimes Bebe got too crazy)

One day when Bebe was exploring the castle, she once again came across Xaldin training rigorously. Shyly watching him, the girl slowly came out of the shadows and sat on the sidelines, watching.

What made him so uneasy around her? Why was he always avoiding her?

Xaldin groaned and paused in his training.

At first, it was because he didn't want to love someone because he had too. But then it became more and more the fact he couldn't stand to be around her. Why? Whenever she was in a room, he wouldn't find anything to say, and he'd fidget, and his mind would race. And there would be a slow heart beat, speeding up steadily… when she left, the uneasiness would fade, but so would the heart beat.

Groaning, Xaldin wiped his forehead free of sweat.

Did he want her? Maybe. Was she beautiful? Yes, in a cute sort of way. When she wanted to, she truly could seem like a grown woman, in looks and attitude. But her bubbly personality usually made her seem like a five year old.

Did she want him…?

Xaldin could vaguely recall Xigbar mentioning the fact that the nobody and the girl usually have met before. Had he ever seen Bebe before? He didn't think so.

"You okay?"

Xaldin froze. Heat rushed to his face, he began to sweat, and his heart beat came back…

_**Ba-dum**_

"Xaldin?"

**_Ba-dum_**

Licking his lips Xaldin turned to the girl. "Yes, what is it?" He snapped. Xaldin mentally kicked himself.

The girl's eyes were wide like a puppy that'd just been kicked by his master. Xaldin grimaced slightly, and tried again. "I mean… yes?"

Sighing, Bebe shrugged. "I just wanted to know if you're okay."

_**Ba-dum**_

"I – I'm fine."

"You sure?" Bebe looked him over quizzically.

_No. _"Y – Yes."

_**Ba-dum**_

Xaldin. "Yes, I'm sure, just go away!" Bebe frowned and went on the offensive.

"Hey, I was just looking out for you!"

"Well, don't all right?"

_**Ba-dum**_

Xaldin had never seen Bebe angry. She seemed like a very peaceful person. But now, whatever top she'd had on her anger had popped.

"What's your problem! All I've ever done is been nice! I've tried to help you! Okay, so I've been kinda… stupid. And I'm not the easiest person to put up with. But I'm better than you! I've tried everything to get close to you, to know you! But you just don't like me!"

_**Ba-dum Ba-dum**_

Xaldin tried to come up with a come back, an apology, anything. Anything to see the smile reappear on her innocent face. He decided he preferred it when Bebe didn't seem like a grown woman; it scared him, to see her so angry and … sad.

_**Ba-dum Ba-dum**_

"Well – I um"

"No ums! No buts! I'm tired of you being so mean!" Bebe began crying as she was angry.

"Bebe, I –"

_**Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum**_

"I HATE YOU!" Bebe sobbed. "I HATE YOU!"

Angrily, Bebe kicked Xaldin's shin (it didn't even tingle), and sobbing, ran from the room. Xaldin was doubled over in pain.

_**Ba-dumBa-dumBa-dumBa-dumBa-dumBa-dumBa-dum –**_

Clutching his chest Xaldin looked helplessly to the floor. "What have I done?" His entire body searing in pain, Xaldin attempted to stand and move to the door, but halfway there collapsed.

His mind faded into dreams…

_"Come on, Dilan, hurry!" _

_"I'm coming, hold on!"_

_Rushing down the halls, Dilan ran out into the sunlight. Braig stood there, a scared and frantic look on his face. As soon as Dilan appeared medic bag in hand, the two scampered through the crowded streets and towards the house. Screams were echoing from the top bedroom in the house, and many people were crowded around the house._

_"Outta the way, outta the way!" Braig demanded, pushing everyone aside. Dilan rushed after. They met Elaeus at the doorway, and he ushered them inside._

_Taking the steps two at a time, Dilan rushed down the hall and into the room. _

_A woman was there, in bed, giving birth. Standing near her was Xehanort and Even. _

_"Where's Ienzo?" Xehanort asked as soon as the two entered. Dilan set his bag down and opened it._

_"With Elaeus. He's fine." _

_The woman's husband rushed into the room after the children. "Where's Lord Ansem?" He asked desperately._

_"Out of town, and he won't make it in time." Braig smiled tiredly. "But don't worry; the second best doc in town is on the job!" Braig nodded behind him towards Dilan._

_"A… child?" The man sobbed. Xehanort stepped up to him._

_"Sir, don't worry. Just get a lot of blankets, a wet towel, and hold your wife's hand. This won't be enjoyable for her." _

_The husband looked to Dilan with desperation. Dilan, flustered, tried to look him in the eyes._

_"I'll do my best, sir." He mumbled. _

"… Bebe…" Xaldin mumbled, trying to stand again.

That was it. She was the one.

Stumbling, Xaldin left the hall. He had to get to Bebe before it was too late! Luckily, Xigbar happened to walk by.

"Xigbar! Bebe…" Xaldin mumbled. Surprised, Xigbar rushed over to him.

"Where's Bebe?" Xaldin asked frantically.

"She just ran outside."

Without another word Xaldin teleported out of the castle.

Bebe ran and ran and ran until she could run no more. She ran out of the castle, down the ramp, out into the Dark City and collapsed beneath Memory's Skyscraper. She sobbed and sobbed on the steps, sniffling sadly.

"You jerk…" She spat. "Jerk!" Sobbing, Bebe curled up. "Prince Charming my ass…"

_"Haha!"_

_Bebe peered around the corner to see them. There they were sitting on the steps talking._

_"Did you see that girl, Braig, she was all over our little Dilan!" Elaeus laughed joyously. Ienzo, only six years old, was sitting in 11 year old Xehanort's lap. Braig, 12, laughed when Dilan blushed._

_"That girl adored you, man. You should go talk to the chick!" Braig offered._

_"Naw… I don't want some dumb broad. I want…"_

_"Someone 'special'?" Even and Xehanort quoted. Everyone laughed, except Dilan, who managed to smirk._

_"Well, look at this guy, an every day Prince Charming!" Braig laughed. _

_Ienzo looked up to Xehanort. "What's Prince Charming?" He asked._

_"Prince Charming, kid, is a guy who's all perfect. Makes the ladies swoon!" Braig chuckled. Dilan gave him a glare._

_"Give it up", Elaeus began. "For Radiant Garden's Prince Charming!"_

_With a wide grin, Xaldin stood and showed off for his friends, making them all laugh as he pretended to strut his stuff. Braig fell off the stairs laughing._

_Little four year old Bebe watched Xaldin._

_"Prince Charming…?"_

As her sobs dried up, Bebe sat up again on the stairs. Wiping her tears away with a sniffle, Bebe curled her knees to her chest.

"Maybe I was just annoying. That was probably why he didn't like me." Sighing, Bebe rubbed her tired feet.

It was then she noticed the dark shapes coming up out of the ground around her. They were Heartless; and as Bebe knew all too well from her fights with Tidus and Sora, she was a weakling.

"… Xaldin?"

The Heartless leapt in for the attack, and with a scream, Bebe covered her face and recoiled.

The sound of steel against steel made Bebe open her eyes in surprise.

Six lances were arranged around her to act as a cage, keeping the heartless out. The creatures back up a little, and the spears raised up as the wind in the area became blistering and dangerous.

Suddenly, darkness formed behind Bebe, and scared, she turned to lash out. Someone caught her wrist.

Gently, whoever it was lifted her into their strong, muscular arms as the spears formed around him, ready to destroy whatever approached him.

"**This girl is mine. Touch her, and die.**" Bebe gasped. That was Xaldin's voice! It was low and husky, and quite close to her neck. The heartless at first did nothing.

When Xaldin began kissing Bebe's inner shoulder and neck, the heartless realized who the girl was. Sucking on the corner of her neck, Xaldin heard Bebe's cute little gasp and chuckled into her skin. The heartless began disappearing, afraid of the wraith of the nobody.

Tightening his strong arms around her waist, Xaldin kept Bebe close even after they were gone.

"I remember you." He began. "You were the daughter. The baby I helped deliver. I thought you'd died in Radiant Garden's fall."

Bebe smiled. "No, I ended up on the Destiny Islands instead. I… really missed you, you know?"

_**Ba-dum**_

_**Ba-dum**_

Sadness coming into her eyes, Bebe looked back to Xaldin.

"Why were you so mean to me?" She asked. Xaldin grimaced.

"Well, I –" A flush came over his cheeks. Bebe giggled.

"You were _embarrassed_, huh?"

"I was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was n – oh, this is so childish." Xaldin rolled his eyes. Bebe stuck her tongue out at him, and in retaliation, Xaldin squeezed her waist. Eyes shining, Bebe asked him.

"So, does this mean you're my Prince Charming now?" Xaldin blinked.

"What?" With a silly giggle, Bebe shook her head.

"Never mind. Just forget it." Xaldin smiled.

Leaning in towards her neck again, Xaldin began to lightly kiss her, slowly up to her earlobe. Bebe flushed.

"Yes, I am, Princess." He smirked into her skin. Breathing heavily, Bebe looked back to Xaldin.

"Um, can we please go back to the castle? It's cold!" Xaldin shook his head with a chuckle. Then, his eyes seem to shine with an idea.

"Bebe, have you ever… wanted to fly?"

The girl gasped with the widest grin and brightest eyes. "Yes, yes, yes, yesYES!"

Laughing, Xaldin let his spears disappear back into the darkness. Turning Bebe to face him, he told her to wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Flushing, the girl did so, but couldn't look Xaldin in the eyes. Smirking, Xaldin pulled on the girl's behind to make her press against him.

"XALDIN!"

Bebe had no chance to get mad, for Xaldin wrapped his arms around her and with a bounding leap flew into the air. Wind whistling in their ears, the two flew high above the Dark City and the skyscrapers, near the top of the castle.

There were no words for how Bebe felt. "Oh, Xaldin, this makes up for everything!" The nobody adjusted his girl so she could sit on his arms and look about. Smiling serenely, the girl turned to him. "Thank you Prince."

Xaldin chuckled and let the girl slid back down so that they were face to face.

"No, thank you, Princess."

And with that, he took her lips in his. Her lips were supple and soft, his rough and smelling of winter breezes. Giggling insanely, Bebe leaned away for a moment to look at Xaldin.

"Xaldin, that tickles!"

909090909090900990090909

I hope you guys like that one! I enjoyed it a lot. Xaldin's one of my favorites. Another fav is next, VEXEN YAY! I am really loving this series!

Talk to you guys later!

SULHADAHNE


End file.
